Maxis Ventarus
Maximilians Ventarus ''(Ventarus Maximilian', lit. Greatest)'', better known as '''Maxis, '''is the lieutenant of the '''Second Division in the Gotei 13 as well as Squad Captain of the 1st Elite Onmitsukidō squad under Captain Shihōin Ryotsu. Apperance Maxis is a man with a very youthful appearance, looking as if he'd be of late high school-early college age within the human world. His skin is a light tanned, being just a shade lighter than sun-kissed and doesn't burn in the sun. Maxis has an athletic-type build and a long scar across his chest that is visible due to the way he wears his shihakusho. He has a cross-shaped scar on his arm, which is often mistaken for a tattoo, but he does have a tattoo on his left shoulder, which is a hummingbird sitting on top of a Snapdragon. On the hummingbird's visible wing is the number 4. Maxis wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a few modifications to it. He's completely torn off the sleeves, leaving it ripped and exposing all of his arms. The front is dragged down into a deep V, exposing his chest, the scar and bandages across his abdomen. On his wrists are two metal, black colored cuff-like guards which have the 2nd division's symbol emblazoned on them. The purpose of these cuffs may just be for fashion, but that has yet to be discovered. Maxis has bright blue eyes and equally as bright blonde hair. Freckles cover his skin, the most prominent being the ones that decorate the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, though he does have freckles on his arms and legs. His hair is styled into a naturally messy layered cut with a small quiff in the front. Maxis has yet to be seen wearing anything other than his shinigami's attire. Personality Extremely contrary to his captain, Maxis is a very serious individual. He likes to get his work done quickly and without any problems, though he only seems to follow rules that he doesn't mind or likes. He is level-headed and stern with his captain, often the voice of reason for Ryotsu when he decides he's going to do something stupid (like skip work and drink). Maxis can become extremely irritable when dealing with 'stupid people', such as his captain or his captain's best friend. He often compares them to children. Although Maxis often voices his dislike for his captain's attitude, he never says that his captain is unworthy of his position because Maxis respects his captain as well as Ryuichi, knowing that both men are very strong and deserving of their positions. Maxis admires his captain greatly, though he'd never actually say that to him. Maxis is very straightforward, almost to a fault and speaks his opinion, sometimes when it's not even asked for, though he does offer good advice on certain things, advice that his captain takes into consideration. Maxis may seem up-tight at first, but he just has good ethics and wants to get things done as quickly and efficiently as he can so that he can move onto something else. Despite his cold and serious front, Maxis is a very caring person and often remembers small details and things people tell him, such as the birthdays of everyone within his squad and what kinds of foods they like or dislike. Aside from singing, Maxis is rather adept at playing the flute and is often seen doing so when he's not working or doing something else, saying that it calms him down. Although Maxis has a good heart and good intentions, he gives off a great presence and is seen as one of the scarier elite members of the Gotei 13. He's often mistaken for a captain by newer shinigami and is deemed one of the people you don't want to mess with by the other divisions. The 2nd division knows that he's a hard ass when he's trying to get things done and that he doesn't really have much of a filter with his words, but other than that, they view him as a man worthy of their respect because he does not act as if he's better than them nor does he put them down or isolate himself due to their ranks. While Maxis isn't a man's man, he is rather well-liked and often teased by his division members about his serious and semi-prudish behavior. Maxis is regarded as the "Hard-ass pushover" because despite him saying that he won't help or do something, he ends up doing it. While being very serious and straightforward, Maxis has built up a fanbase within the seireitei and often times is running away from them or telling them off. He's kind of easy to trick as well, which leads to him being goaded into appearing for a meeting in his fanclub once a month. In battle, Maxis seems to be completely different from his calm and serious yet caring persona. Maxis is lively in battle. He's stubborn, he's dirty, cocky and very rash. This stems from his days as a mercenary before he met Ryotsu and decided to become a shinigami. Maxis is nothing short of a combat genius and it's all thanks to him following what his gut. Maxis trusts his instincts more than he trusts his brain or someone else to make plans for him. Some habits from his mercenary days are hard to break, as Maxis is still rather independent when in battle and often loses track of himself. He goes wild in battle and hardly ever holds himself back. Maxis can become very cocky and brash in battle, though he is very adaptable as well. He can easily get himself out of a losing situation with little thought. History Maxis was born into a rather poor family in the south rukongai 50th district. From a young age, Maxis was taught that speed was the only thing that he could rely on. That and his family. His family worked as messengers and were always on their feet. Maxis was easily the fastest out of all his family and shouldered on most of the work without complaint. Though his family was poor, they managed to get by and were rather happy until the shinigami war came along. During the war, his parents were killed, leaving him and his younger sister to fend for themselves. After the war, it was harder for them to continue their work and the two took to wandering around with no real destination. They did so well enough until Maxis came across a sword. Despite his sister's warning to leave the area, Maxis was curious and pressed onwards. It was left near the body of a dead shinigami in training and as such, hadn't yet communicated with its master. Taking it upon himself, Maxis stole the sword and taught himself how to sword fight. A few years after he had grown with the help of his sword, he came across a man who would help him grow even further. With the man's help, Maxis and his sister joined a band of mercenaries that travelled around the Soul Society doing what they pleased and earned the nickname 'Hachidori' as he was one of the fastest members of the group, easily being able to kill a room of men in one single quick-step. The man took him and his sister in and somewhat acted as their 'father'. He taught the two many things while they were mercenaries. While on a routine mission, he came across a man named Ryotsu Shihoin, who beat him at his own game. Years later he'd all but forgotten about the man when his comrades and sister were killed in another war after they were saved by the Shinigami Shihoin Ryotsu. Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Maxis comes from a long line of shinigami and is naturally adept at fighting due to his upbringing. He's trained in his family's secret art and is narutally gifted with superior speed. His Kido is up to par, though he rarely uses it, instead choosing hand-to-hand combat or Zanjutsu. 'Natural Abilities' High/Great Spiritual Energy: Naturally, Maxis' spiritual energy was high from birth. After honing his skills in the academy, Maxis' spiritual energy is just at the cusp of a captain's. He doesn't have a hard time controlling his spiritual energy, but it does affect those around him when he's feeling extreme emotions. Zanjutsu Master: '''While Maxis' zanpakuto shikai does not resemble a sword, Maxis is very adept at using swords, but seems to favor small knives and daggers, this is apparent in his zanpakuto's sealed state being that of a tanto. '''Shunpō Expert: 'Becuase of his family and previous occupation, Maxis had to be fast. Aleady fast by the time he became aware of his reiatsu, Maxis had already been using a very basic form of Shumpo, allowing him to accelerate parts of his body without actually moving his whole body. When he does become aware of his spiritual energy, it allows him to gain better control of this and he can now easily and quickly use shunpo. He is considered one of the fasts beings alive, earning his nickname, "Hachidori". His speed also plays a role in the power of his Zanpakutō since it's sound and wind based. *'Utsusemi (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell):'Way of the Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible afterimage behind. *'Speed Clones: Maxis is able to create at least 10 clones of himself at once using Shunpo. While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. *'Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry'): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. Although Maxis' shunkō is not complete, he is still able to use it, though he does not use it for long. He does not have a keisen uniform because he isn't allowed to use it, though his captain has taught it to him just in case things go arwy. He hasn't had much practice with it, so the incomplete form is congregated around his upper body, tearing off his clothing. He has minimal control, just enough to shoot unrestrained blasts that could damage him more than his opponent, though it does damage them significantly. However, he is adept at using it to block and can concentrate it into a specific point in his body. Hakuda Expert: 'Maxis' fighting style is one that has been passed down through generations in his original master's family. The fighting style seems to be reminscent of wrestling and judo, using the body to take down his opponent quickly and effectively, this is good as it works well with his shunpo, however Maxis can use other martial arts types and his own martial arts is a blend of all that he's learned, though he mostly uses Judo becuase he likes the take-down moves. He rarely focuses on defense and instead goes on the attack, not allowing his opponent time to counter. 'Zanpakutō Utahime (Songbird; ''歌姫)'' '''is Maxis' Zanpakutō. In her sealed state, Utahime is a normal tanto. Utahime has a silver-colored guard and a large bird print wrapping the hilt. The grip is covered in bandages to protect it. It has a chain with a metal hummingbird attached to it. Maxis carries it at his waist. '''Shikai: '''Utahime's release command is “Sing for the dead” (Shisha Utai; 死者歌い) When released, a large burst of wind surrounds Maxis and a loud whistling sound can be heard, momentarily making an opponent lose their hearing or even making them bleed from the ears. Utahime takes the form of a large and heavy silver flute with intricate designs carved into it that reaches up to about Maxis' waist. His shikai can also be used as a blunt weapon is Maxis doesn't feel like playing his flute. *'Shikai Special Ability: '''Maxis can use his flute to control the wind currents around him and as well as sound. *'Wind Blade: 'When Maxis plays a certain melody on his flute, the flute can create various blades of wind that will barrel towards his opponent, or they can attach to the end of the flute and make it into a sword. *'Sound Cutter: 'Sound Cutter manipulates the sounds around Maxis' opponents and uses wind to carry the sounds so that Maxis seems almost completely silent and allows him to sneak up on his opponent to kill them. Bankai: '''Hareyaka Utahime '(Radiant Songbird; 晴れやか歌姫): Utahime's Bankai is released when Maxis plays a certain melody. Upon activation, a large current of wind sweeps by and engulfs Maxis. When this happens, it is assumed that Maxis cannot be hurt until the activation is over. Utahime's bankai form changes greatly, as she becomes a giant metal fan. The fan can be broken off into smaller sections and used to fight by use of the blades, which resemble swords or thrown at high velocities. *Bankai Special Ability: Maxis' bankai focuses all of it's power into the fan, which can create tornadoes. This explosive power can use the wind in anyway Maxis deems it, even being able to suck the air out of a person's lungs. *'''Muon dōmu ''(Soundless Dome; 無音ドーム)'': This attack traps Maxis' opponent in a large dome that is silent. Upon Maxis' command, the dome can create a loud enough sound that will burst his opponent's ear drums. Trivia *Maxis ranked as one of the most desirable shinigami in the Gotei 13. *He does play the flute very well and often plays Utahime without lethal intent *Maxis has been known to make birthday cakes for all in his division and is by far the best cook, often being put on kitchen duty. *He often has to beat his captain up (or withold liquor) to get him to do his work. *Maxis' nickname is Hachidori or "Hummingbird", but he hates when people call him by this becuase it's usually used to tease him. *Despite his nickname, Maxis is a very clumsy dancer and is not as light on his feet as one would think Quotes * (To Shihoin Ryotsu) "I don't want to have to tell you twice, lazy captain! Get your sorry ass up!" * (To Fukao Ryuichi) "Don't bring anymore booze around here! You're rewarding him for doing nothing!" * (To the other Lieutenants) "I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely not going to let those guys have all the fun." Category:Male Characters (kattekerma) Category:Shinigami (kattekerma) Category:Lieutenants (BIH) Category:Gotei 13 (BIH) Category:Kattekerma Category:Original Characters (kattekerma) Category:Bleach: Infinite Horizons Category:2nd Division (BIH)